


here we go again~

by BisexGhoul



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Smut, Smut, Song fic, but yeah, it's hard to explain what's happening here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: He tries to keep you away.It hurts.But he's the one always coming back for more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by Chase Holfelder's cover of [Animal by Neon Trees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=280IZQ5oBx8).
> 
> So give that a listen while reading, it adds to the atmosphere.

_Here we go again_

Your voice was softly carrying the notes as tears slid down your cheeks. Your hair was framing your face, your hands clutching the blanket tightly to your chest, the pain in your chest making it increasingly harder to breathe. It felt as if you had a great weight on your chest, each breath seeming an impossible prospect. Just like any other night in which it got harder you were singing to yourself, almost like a lullaby, trying to make yourself ache less, trying to calm the painful flutter of thoughts.

_I kinda wanna be more than friends_

Your thoughts raced back to the man with which you had to share the roof. You loved him. **You despised him**. You would do anything for him. **Anything but what he asked now of you**. He wanted to be hated. **He didn’t care for you**. He wanted what was best for you. He wanted to protect you. **Bullshit**.

_So take it easy on me_

He was just scared, right? He just wanted to take care of you. **Not like this**. You clutched tighter around the blanket.

_I'm afraid  
You're never satisfied_

Another sob was ripped from your lips.

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals_

You wanted him here, with you. Even if it killed you to see his eyes. Sadness. Pain. Angst. Hurt. Everything plain in his golden eyes. You knew how hard it must have been for him to pretend to be okay up until now. To keep up that cheerful demeanor. But you also knew that, didn’t you? You knew how the pain felt. You felt its cold kiss oh so many times. You felt its icy touch around your heart on more nights than you would admit. But the both of you had a weakness. One another. And neither of you could get enough of the addictive pain. Seeing one another, loving one another. **So close**. So out of reach.

_We play pretend_  
_You're just_  
_A cannibal_

You buried your face in your pillow and screamed. Screamed at the top of your lungs. Screamed your throat sore.

_And I'm afraid_  
_I won't get out alive_  
_No, I won't sleep tonight_

You carried on the tune with a raspy voice after a while. You were calmer now. Your heart was slowing down. Yet tears kept pouring down your cheeks. You usually found a disturbing type of pleasure on the salty taste of your own lips. These though. These left a bitter taste behind.

_Oh oh  
I want some more_

You closed your eyes and imagined how his body looked laying on the couch in this damned unwelcoming apartment. The bags under his eyes a stark contrast to how pale he was starting to look. Damned man and his stubbornness.

_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

You swallowed around the lump in your throat. Your fingertips ached. You wanted so badly to console him, to run your hands through those red soft locks. **You wanted to pull his hair back and expose his neck, have him vulnerable and hurting under you**. You wanted to press wet kisses to his hair, you wanted to cradle him in your arms and take all his demons away. **You wanted to yell, to swear, to hit him with everything you had to make him hurt just like he hurt you**.

_Oh oh  
I want some more_

Another scream got caught in your throat. It only stopped because of the soft click of the door. He stepped inside the bedroom, his shoulders hunched over.

_Oh oh  
What are you waiting for?_

You knew he must have heard your screams, or your soft voice carrying away the tune to this painful song. Your eyes kept gazing past him, his own a tired mess glaring at the floor.

_What are you waiting for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, pulling his knees to his chest, burying his face in his palms. For a while, neither said a thing.

_Here we are again_

You lifted your upper body then moved closer to where he was resting, his back on the side of the bed. Your hand dropped to the top of his head. Your tears still falling, your pillow already soaked.

_I feel the chemicals kickin' in_  
_It's getting heavy_  
_And I wanna run and hide_  
_I wanna run and hide_

His body shook as a sob overtook him. Yours echoed his.

_I do it every time_  
_You're killin' me now_  
_And I won't be denied by you_  
_The animal inside of you_

His hand moved to grab your wrist, wet with tears. **You knew it would leave behind a bruise**. You stroked his hair. **He would leave his mark on you**.

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

You pulled at his hair slightly, he pulled at your wrist. You tried to pull your hand back, but he tugged you towards him.

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_  
_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_

You pulled the sheets away from your body then sat next to him on the floor.

_What are you waiting for?_  
_Say goodbye to my heart tonight_

He looked at you with a heavy heart. You looked at him with love and understanding and pain. He broke down again, but this time he pulled you in his arms. You sat on his lap, your back resting against his legs, his arms tight around your waist, your arms around his neck, buried in his beautiful red hair.

_Hush, hush, the world is quiet_  
_Hush, hush, we both can't fight it_

Your lips moved against his forehead, his face buried in your chest. The ache was now pulsing. Somehow the pain was both harsher and warmer, making you melt in his arms. **He feels the same**. 

_It's us that made this mess_  
_Why can't you understand?_  
_Whoa, I won't sleep tonight_  
_I won't sleep tonight_

He then moved his head to rest it against your neck. Tears were still rolling down on your cheeks. **On his too**.

_Here we go again_

His wet lips started painting a trail from your jaw to the juncture of your neck and shoulder.

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_

He bit down. **He must have left a mark**. You pulled at his hair.

_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_Take a bite of my heart tonight_

He kept kissing your neck fiercely. Either not patient enough or too overwhelmed by the emotion, your movements were erratic and hurried. You got his length out, he lifted the gown you were conveniently enough wearing.

_Oh oh_  
_I want some more_

His hands were exploring and taking and taking **and then you were taking and taking and taking**.

_Oh oh_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting for?_  
_What are you waiting?_

You felt him slip inside you and you saw stars. You were both moving slowly almost scared of spooking the other. A stark contrast to how hurried you both were a few seconds ago. **Clutching at one another so the other would not slip past your fingers**.

_Here we go again, oh, oh_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> You can find me [here](http://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com).
> 
> Come scream at me and give me requests.
> 
> Feedback - both kudos and comments - is very much appreciated. It keeps my motivation alive~


End file.
